I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for providing ground support. More particularly, the present invention provides a ground support system comprised of a number of substantially planar, anchorable members, each member having a number of downward-depending, conically-shaped projections situated thereupon. The present invention has particular utility in providing a ground support system for horses, cows, bulls and the like.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
Throughout history many methods of preparing and providing a solid foundation to function as a roadway or walkway have been developed. When one considers the many contributions of the Romans to civilized society, one often thinks of the great Roman roads or "via" which have survived from Roman times through modern times.
Modern roadways comprise gravel, tar, and, more expensively, cement. While the methods vary, the goal of providing a substantially solid and durable roadway for use by pedestrian and vehicle traffic alike remains the same.
However, while these known systems are quite suitable for pedestrian and vehicle use, such surfaces--whether the surfaces be the stone surface of the Roman road or the paved cement surface of modern roads--are not practical for all purposes. Specifically, such roadways are not practical for use by hooved animals, largely because of the costs involved and, additionally, because such roadways do not readily permit the passage of water or liquid waste. Additionally, such surfaces are generally too hard for the animal to walk upon for long periods or to sleep upon.
Typically, therefore, hooved animals generally are kept in areas that include floors composed of packed dirt. However, in some environments, sand or other loose soil is quite prevalent. In other environments, sand or wood chips are trucked in to provide a surface. The advantage of sand, wood chips or a similar loose surface is not only to allow hooved animals passage thereover with greater comfort, but also to allow water and liquid waste to easily be absorbed into the surface.
However, sand or other loose surface is quickly shuffled away by a hooved animal and the hooved animal quickly leaves tracks, holes, or other indentations so that a once substantially planar surface quickly becomes irregular and difficult to negotiate. Such surfaces while easier to keep clean and sanitary than other surfaces do offer some difficulties in this regard.
There have been apparently no known efforts to provide a surface system for stabilizing sand or a similar loose soil while providing support for hooved animals and the like.
There are known systems of erosion-prevention, and some of these are considered hereafter. The mat system of the present invention is most useful as a ground support for animal stalls and the like but it has other important uses as well. It can be used wherever ground support is desired and it also can be used for erosion control at the same time providing drainage and a means to simplify cleaning and disinfecting.
Generally, erosion control systems may be divided into two marginally overlapping categories, the first being directed at erosion control matting systems, and the second being an erosion-controlling block network.
As to the first category, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,843 issued to Umemoto et al. discloses a substantially planar mat for application over an eroding surface. Umemoto is directed primarily at providing an erosion control matting. Two other mat systems are directed at having substantially flat mats which are attachable to the protected surface by anchors. These references particularly are directed at permeable mats. The first is U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,585 issued to Holmberg, and the second is U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,828 issued to de Winter. For very solid anchoring, de Winter discloses the use of concrete blocks.
Of the second category which utilizes interconnected blocks to prevent erosion, two references, U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,928 to Pilaar, and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,663 issued to Atkinson, disclose this type of system. As to Pilaar, a number of blocks are provided on a flexible liquid-permeable supporting sheet. The other system, that to Atkinson, provides a plurality of interlocking blocks which are structured so that they provide a flexing articulated mat.
In addition to erosion control systems, U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,773 issued to Nicoll discloses a beach carpet for application to the bottom of a body of water for preventing the growth of aquatic plant life.
However, none of the above-cited references is directed to a mat which consists of a plurality of conical projections provided with openings therethrough such as the mat of the present invention. Such a mat is securely anchored in place by the conical projections while at the same time providing the necessary drainage characteristics.
There is known a mat system that provides a stabilized surface over sand which is directed at supporting a person in, for example, a wheelchair on a beach. This system comprises a mat that includes a skeletal layer comprising a grid, which is substantially stiff and inflexible This skeletal layer is disposed between two fabric blankets.
However, this reference, U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,993 issued to Bohnhoff, is limited in its application in that it is for surface application only, is not liquid permeable, and, because it is not directed to utilization on a permanent basis, is only fitted as a temporary construction and lacks a positive anchoring system.
Accordingly, there appear to be no successful ground support systems of the type disclosed by the present invention.